KHR Just For Fun Interview
by KawaiiLunaChan
Summary: Rie-chan a.k.a me is interviewing the almost all KHR characters. See all the chaos when they being interview. Owari.
1. Chapter 1: Vongola

**Ciao~ This is my first fic. Please enjoy this and sorry for my bad language. I really not good in english. Enjoy~ Disclaimer please~**

**Reborn: Rie-chan doesn't own KHR. Read as your life depends on it!**

* * *

**VONGOLA**

Rie-chan: Hello you guys! My name is Rie-chan (or KawaiiLunaChan). This is KHR Just For Fun Interview! Now Let's begin with Sawada Tsunayoshi or Tenth Vongola Boss! Konichiwa Tsu-kun~

Tsuna: K-konichiwa Rie-chan. Why did you called me Tsu-kun?

Rie-chan: Cuz it's cute!

Tsuna: Eh! *blush* You look cute too.

Rie-chan: Thanks! Okay let's start this interview! I, Rie-chan will interview Sawada Tsunayoshi, the 10th Vongola boss!

Tsuna: I didn't sign to be Vongola boss! *Reborn kick his head*

Reborn: Oi! Dame-Tsuna, don't say stupid things!

Rie-chan: I just write it. What are you doing Reborn-san? It's not your turn yet.

Reborn: Just want to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid.

Rie-chan: Well let's forget them and start the interview.

Tsuna: Hieee! Don't just forget me!

Rie-chan: Well Tsuna, people says that you are super cute! What is your secret?

Tsuna: *blush* Eh! That's… I didn't do anything! Maybe it's a natural thing.

Rie-chan: You're cute! *jump to Tsuna* Gomen! *thinking for awhile* Maybe I should take that cute body of yours and make them my collection. Muahahahaha!

Tsuna: You got to be kidding me.

Rie-chan: Maybe… (Tsuna: Ryokatta~) Maybe not… (Tsuna: Eeeeeppp!) So how about being tutor by Reborn?

Tsuna: *feel some evil glare from Reborn (_ _!)* Em… er….

Rie-chan: Don't scare. There are soundproof mirror around us and they will never see a thing.

Tsuna: Honto! Ryokatta~. Well, you know it feel like hell when Reborn is around you. It is very scary. He is not training me but torturing me. I hate him!

Rie-chan: Really! That sure doesn't sound like you…

Tsuna: But… He sometimes nice. It's really fun to meet him.

Rie-chan: *smile * Well that can save you from him.

Tsuna: Eh?

Rie-chan: I didn't let them see or hear you but I write all of it in here. And Reborn will definitely read it.

Tsuna: *deadpanned and faint*

Rie-chan: It's like our hero had faint. So let's hear from the storm guardian and Tsuna's right-hand man.

* * *

Rie-chan: Hello Gokudera Hayato.

Gokudera: Hmph.

Rie-chan: Could you say 'hello' at least.

Gokudera: I don't care. I want to visit Judaime now!

Rie-chan: Whatever. So how about you and Uri? Did he scratch your ugly face again?

Gokudera: My face is not ugly. And he obey me now.

Rie-chan: Liar. Uri told everything to me. * Uri is yawning on Rie's lap.*

Gokudera: WTF? Uri! Since when did you go out?

Rie-chan: It's our secret right, Uri. *smile to Uri and Uri smile to Rie*

Gokudera: Freak! So what I don't care. * Uri jump on Gokudera's face and scratch it*

Rie-chan: Wow! That's gonna be hurt.

Gokudera: Shut up woman.

Rie-chan: Okay what did you feel when Tsuna said that G is a better right-hand man?

Gokudera: *Gokudera's eyes looked teary* I don't feel anything… *Gokudera sits at the emo corner and crying?*

Rie-chan: *Deadpanned (_ _!)* Are you crying?

Gokudera: No way… *sobbing*

Rie-chan: He is crying. Next, let's hear from the rain guardian.

* * *

Rie-chan: Yo! Yamamoto-kun~

Yamamoto: Yo! Rie-chan.

Rie-chan: Here comes our favourite character, the calm and refreshing boy, Yamamoto Takeshi.

Yamamoto: Ne Rie-chan~ That's really too much. But thanks.

Rie-chan: You having a super nice attitude. I can't belive you befriend with that freaky Gokudera.

Gokudera: I'm not his friend and I'm not freaky!

Rie-chan: Shut the fuck up you stupid crybaby! Now, let's continue. Doesn't it feel painful to be called baseball freak by Baka-dera?

Yamamoto: Not really. Maybe… I felt hurt… a bit… *glooming*

Rie-chan: Don't worry. I understand your feeling.

Tsuna: Since when Yamamoto began to be glooming.

Silent for 1 minutes…

Yamamoto: Now I felt relieve.

Rie-chan: *(_ _!)* Wow! That is really fast. Maybe Yamamoto can get the 'Lose The Smile For A Minute When Feel Sad' award. *grinning* How did you feel when Squalo trained you?

Yamamoto: It's really fun. But he always kick and punch me. It's really painful. But it's still fun.

Rie-chan: You think it fun.

Yamamoto: Yup!

Rie-chan: :O

Yamamoto: You open your mouth too wide.

Rie-chan: Okay… That is really awkward. Let's hear from thunder guardian now. Thanks Yamamoto.

Yamamoto: No problem.

* * *

Rie-chan: Hi Lambo!

Lambo: Nyahahahaha. This place is huge! I like it!

I-Pin: Lambo! Stop running.

Rie-chan: Lambo could you sit he-(Lambo cut her words) Now Lambo coul-(Lambo cut her words). Lambo-(Lambo cut her words)… SHUT UP!

Lambo: *stop and start to cry* Must…hold…it…Gyahh *take out 10 year bazooka and shoot himself. Lambo ten years older appear (:?)*

Rie-chan: *sigh* We have no choice. We have only 5 minutes right? *turning to TYL Lambo* Hello TYL Lambo… Why are you wearing only boxer?

TYL Lambo: I was wearing a cloth after a bath. Then, suddenly I'm standing here.

Rie-chan: At least you wear something. Okay, let's ask some questions, why are you always closed your right eye?

LamboTYL: Don't know… Ah, I remember, Gokudera punch my right eye and since then, my right eye always closed.

Everyone (except Gokudera): *stare at Gokudera*

Rie-chan: Always being the bully. But even thought Lambo always being an annoying person but he help everyone save the familia. Thanks Lambo.*smile*

TYL Lambo: *blush* Welcome. *a pink smoke appear and Lambo appears.*

Lambo:What happen?

Rie-chan: *silent(_ _!)* Okay let's hear from the sun guardian.

Lambo: You're not interviewing me yet!

* * *

Rie-chan: Hello, Ryohei.

Ryohei: This place is extremely great.

Rie-chan: Em… Ryohei-san… Could you seat here… and please stop getting 'fired up' or else you will burn this studio.

Ryohei: Sorry to the EXTREME, Rie-chan.

Rie-chan: Daijoubu. Saa… Did you understand anything that Gokudera teach you after the attack of Millefiore.

Ryohei: No to the EXTREME. He was talking about this theories, that theories. I can't understand anything to the EXTREME.

Rie-chan: I can understand you're feeling.

Gokudera: Damn you stupid grass head and that stupid woman.

Rie-chan: Shut up crybaby. That's why G is a better right–hand man than you.

Gokudera: *ran away with teary eyes*

Rie-chan: Let's ignore him. Ne~ Why you and your future self seems different?

Ryohei: How can I know to the EXTREME!

Rie-chan: He Is really a stupid. So that person in the picture, is it Kurokawa Hana in the future?

Ryohei: *blush* What… no…that… What am I going to do EXTREME!

Rie-chan: That's mean yes. Now, say hi to the cloud guardian!

* * *

Rie-chan: Hello, Hibari-san!

Hibari: Hnn.

Rie-chan: Emm…*sweating(_ _!)* Why did you like Namimori so much?

Hibari: Hnn.

Rie-chan: *sweating(_ _!)* Okay… How did you make Hibird attach with you?

Hibari: Hnn.

Rie-chan: *sweating(_ _!)* Why did you always said 'herbivore' and 'I bite you to death'? Cuz we (mostly) eat meat and vegetables.

Hibari: Hnn.

Rie-chan: *dark aura around Rie-chan* Could you answer just one question. Don't just said 'hnn'cuz it freaking annoying*shout*!

Hibari: *pull out the tonfas* Shut up herbivore or I bite you to death.

Rie-chan: Bring it on!

Reborn: Good kid doesn't do this. It's time for the mist guardian.

* * *

Rie-chan: *after fight with Hibari* Chrome-chan! I miss you!

Chrome: *blush* Eh! Rie-chan…

Rie-chan: Don't be so shy. You can say anything here. Anything!

Chrome:O- okay.

Rie-chan: *stare* Mou! You are so cute. Okay what did you think about Mukuro?

Chrome: H-he is a nice person. Because of him I doesn't feel lonely now. And I feel stronger too. He is my h-hero and I like what he likes.

Rie-chan: What? That pineapple head. Whatever. But you're so cute saying those words.

Chrome: A-arigatou.

Rie-chan: Saa… Why did you call that owl Mukuro?

Chrome: Because at that time (fighting with Glo Xinia) He come and save me.

Rie-chan: *giggle* Okay. Last question… Did you like Mukuro?

Chrome: *blush* That's… umm…*mist appear. Mukuro show himself.*

Mukuro: Kufufufu~ Chrome say that it was private.

Rie-chan: Mou! Mukuro! You interrupt me and it's not your turn yet! Damn you pineapple head!

Mukuro: Oya~ That's really rude.

Rie-chan: Whatever. Now the other mist guardian or pineapple head- *smack by Mukuro*. Ouch!

* * *

Mukuro: I'm not pineapple head.

Rie-chan: Hey! I'm the one who suppose to start the conversation!

Mukuro: Don't care.

Rie-chan: Che! You said that you hate Mafia but you still join Vongola. Why?

Mukuro: Because it is interesting and I can kill Tsuna easily.

Rie-chan: *take out a staff and a white flame appear* Kill you…

Mukuro: * snow fall from the air (hits Mukuro only)* This is freaking cold! What are you doing?

Rie-chan: I, with the power of snow flame, will never let you touch Tsu-chan.

Tsuna: Tsu-chan? *(_ _!)*

Mukuro: * standing next to Tsuna and pull his cheek* I'm touching him.

Rie-chan: *dark aura surround her* Damn you Mukuro! * some ice were formed and it strike Mukuro.*

Mukuro: *form a shield in front of him.* Kufufufufu~ you are quite strong.

Rie-chan: You too.

Reborn: *kick Rie's and Mukuro's head* Could you guys stop playing?

Rie-chan and Mukuro: Yes…

Rie-chan: Ne~ Why many people said that you are pervert?

Mukuro: WTF! Who said it?

Rie-chan: People from the fanfiction. They say that you are pervert in every story they wrote. You are quite popular.

Mukuro: *standing up. Dark aura surround him* Too bad they won't live again…

Rie-chan: Nani! Chotto matte! You can't do that! Fanfiction is a fun place.*pull Mukuro's shirt.* Some of it wrote good things about you.

Mukuro: Really? What they say?

Rie-chan: They say you are cool…

Mukuro: Then?

Rie-chan:I don't need to tell you more.

Mukuro: Oya~ Being cruel now?

Rie-chan: *smirk* What did you feel when you live in the water tank?

Mukuro: *smile* I feel happy.

Rie-chan: Uso! *(_ _!)* What about Vindice? Are they nice to you?

Mukuro: *smile* Yup! Really nice.

Rie-chan: Uso!

Mukuro: Then let's interview Gelaro!

Rie-chan: I'm the one who suppose to say it!

* * *

Rie-chan: Hoi-hoi Gelaro-chan!

Gelaro: (_ _?) Why are you calling me Gelaro_chan?

Rie-chan: Cuz you are cute!

Gelaro: *blush*

Rie-chan: And you remind me of gelato (ice-cream Italy). I'm totally hungry right now.

Gelaro: *deadpanned (_ _!)* Are you want to eat me?

Rie-chan: Depends. *Gelaro screams with shiver* Okay, what did you think of Tsuna and the other guardian?

Gelaro: I think, they are evil, cruel and selfish.

Rie-chan: *glare at Gelaro. Take out her staff and lit a snow flame. Make Gelato's legs froze.*

Gelaro: What the- You have snow flame?

Rie-chan: *smirk* Of course. I can have any flame because this is my interview. I can kill you if I really want. In tragic ways.

Gelaro: * shiver* I-I'm n-not d-done y-yet… Tsuna and his familia are still nice, caring and friendly after I know them deeply s-so d-don't k-kill m-me!

Rie-chan: Okay! So how did you feel when Parvento trick you?

Gelaro: I felt regret.

Rie-chan: And?

Gelaro: I felt ashamed…

Rie-chan: And!

Gelaro: I must trust Tsuna first.

Rie-chan: AND!

Everyone: Stop bully him, Rie.

Rie-chan: He he… Gomen Gelaro.

Gelaro: Em…

Rie-chan: But you are really cute!

Gelato: *blush*

Rie-chan: Next time, we will interview the arcobaleno!

* * *

Reborn: Finally.

Colonello: This is a long interview, kora.

Lal Mirch: Colonello! What are you doing here? You're supposed to training.

Colonello: Can't we wait for a moment.

Lal Mirch: *smack Colonello*

Skull: You guys are really sucks. This interview are waste of time and don't do loovey-doodey right here.

Rie-chan and Lal Mirch: *smack Skull*

Uni: I can't wait right mom, grandma.

Luce and Aria: Em.

Mammon/Viper: At least they pay us.

Fon: This must be fun. Right Verde?

Verde: … *busy making some weird things.*

* * *

**Fuh it's finally done~ Please wait for the next chapter.**

**Hibari: Review or I'll bite you to death!**


	2. Chapter 2: Arcobaleno

**Ciao~ School holiday is about to end and the exam result will out! Help! I sure that my grade are… worse than before… Well, this is the second chapter and I hope this is fun! There also an extra story (LalxColonello) Please enjoy~**

**Uni: Rie-chan doesn't own us and KHR story. *smiled***

* * *

**ARCOBALENO**

Rie-chan: Konichiwa, Luce, Aria, Uni!

Luce, Aria, Uni: Konichiwa, Rie-chan.

Rie-chan: *giggle* You girls are totally cute!

Luce: You really obsessed with cute girls right?

Rie-chan: And a cute looking guy!

Aria: Some of it are handsome guy.

Rie-chan: Like Gamma?

Aria: *blush*

Rie-chan: That's why I like tease people.

Uni: Who do you think a good and cute looking guy?

Rie-chan: Every men in this story. (some of it are not!)

Luce: I think Reborn, Colonello, and Fon.

Rie-chan, Aria and Uni: Agree!

Rie-chan: Speaking of Reborn. Many people say that you and Reborn are together. Is it true?

Luce: Maybe it's true. Right Reborn.

Reborn: *smiled*

All: OMG!

Aria: I think it's Gamma… *feel a wide stare from Rie-chan, Luce and Uni* Nosaru and Tazaru too!

Rie-chan, Luce and Uni: Laugh quietly.

Rie-chan: How about you Uni?

Uni: I think everyone in this story. *smile*

Rie-chan: *smile*

Uni: Why?

Rie-chan: Sky arcobaleno really have a bright and cute smile.

Uni: You too. Your smile are bright and cute too. *smile*

Rie-chan: *blush* Eh! That…

Everyone: THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I (WE) SEE YOU BLUSH!

Rie-chan: Shut up you guys! *blush*

Reborn: I think you ask them too much.

Rie-chan: Eh! But I'm not even started yet!

Everyone: *deadpanned (_ _!)*

Rie-chan: Gomen. Luce, Aria, Uni!

Luce, Aria, Uni: Daijoubu, Rie-chan. We really have fun.

Rie-chan: Let's talk again sometime.

Luce, Aria, Uni: Em!

Rie-chan: Now! Say welcome to REBORN!

* * *

Reborn: Ciaossu!

Rie-chan: Ciaossu! *wearing a white Italian suit and white fedora*

Reborn: Why did you wearing some guy cloth?

Rie-chan: Because only gentlemen will say 'ciaossu'. (From the beginning of the interview, she wears a t-shirt with a jacket and a pair of shorts. She also wears a tie.)

Reborn: But it really suits you.

Rie-chan: Thanks Reborn! So, how about Tsuna's training?

Reborn: His training are still sucks. He is still a Dame-Tsuna. The only improvement that he can get is changing and eating when he late to school.

Tsuna: Reborn!

Reborn: Shut up Dame- Tsuna! *Leon change into gun.*

Tsuna: Hieee!

Rie-chan: Well! This is amusing somehow. Ne Reborn~ Can I see Leon for a while?

Reborn: *change Leon back and give it to Rie-chan.* Here.

Rie-chan: Can I hug him? *Reborn nodded* Mou! Kawaii. Leon-chan honto ni kawaii desu!

Leon: *blush*

Rie-chan: *give Leon to Reborn* Okay, next question. Is it really fun to meet Tsuna?

Reborn: * stare at Tsuna and smile*

Rie-chan: *looks at Reborn and smile* I understand and I will keep it in mind. In Target 386, Bermuda Von Vichtenstein invite you to be in his team, will you approve it? *stare at Reborn*

Tsuna: *worried* Reborn…

Reborn: *stare at Rie and then Tsuna* If you want to know…

Rie and Tsuna: *heart beating*

Reborn: Read it yourself.

Rie and Tsuna: *fall*

Rie-chan: Thanks a lot Reborn.

Reborn: This interview is a lot better if you torture Tsuna.

Tsuna: Reborn!

Rie-chan: I will definitely do it.

Tsuna: Rie-chan!

Rie-chan: Now! Say 'kora' to Colonello and hi to Lal Mirch!

* * *

Colonello: Oi Rie! Why did you greet me with 'kora', kora?

Rie-chan: *laugh* You did it! As I expected.

Colonello: ?

Rie-chan: Gomen. Hi Lal.

Lal Mirch: Hi. I have a question.

Rie-chan: What is it?

Lal Mirch: *Dark aura around her* Why my picture with him?

Rie-chan: That…

Colonello: I think we look cool, kora.

Lal Mirch: Then the love sign…

Colonello: I don't care. It's really good they put it there, kora.

Lal Mirch: Colonello… *blush*

Rie-chan: Awww! Lal-chan, you really blush a lot.

Lal Mirch: What? No…

Rie-chan: Want me to show the picture when you blush?

Lal Mirch: No!

Colonello: No is boring. Just show it, kora!

Rie-chan: Yes~

Lal Mirch: *smack Colonello and Rie* Could you start the interview already?

Rie-chan: Y…e…s… Colonello, how did you feel when Lal train you?

Colonello: It felt like hell. She treated me like a log.

Lal Mirch: You are a log.

Colonello: See!

Lal Mirch: You always being so lazy!

Rie-chan: This is an interview not a fight show. Jeez. So Lal how about train Colonello?

Lal Mirch: He is annoying but he is a g-good s-student.

Rie and Colonello: *stare at Lal*

Lal Mirch: Could you continue?

Rie-chan: O-okay… * look at the paper and breathe in and out* L-lal, C-colonello. Did you guys l-like e-each o-other?

Lal Mirch: WHAT! What type of question is that?

Rie-chan: Don't kill me yet. I just curious.

Colonello: I think I like her.

Rie-chan: *smiled* As a friend?

Colonello: *stare at Lal. Lal turned away.* No, more than that.

Everyone (except Rie, Lal, Colonello): WHAT THE HELL?

Lal Mirch: *blush* W-what…C-colonello…

Rie-chan : *smile* Then, how about you Lal?

Lal Mirch: I…I… *look at Colonello* maybe I like him too * blush*

Everyone (except Rie, Lal, Colonello): OMG!

Lal Mirch: *pull Colonello* Excuse us. *leave the studio*

Rie-chan:Wow! I like this! A confession while interviewing. It's great to see them together. Turn on the music please! *dancing alone for about 2 min. Then, relies they staring at her*. Sorry, I get out of control for a bit. Then, let's go on to the Chinese storm arcobaleno, Fon!

* * *

Rie-chan: Ni hou ma, Fon.

Fon: Ni hou ma, Rie.

Rie-chan: Rie is too formal. Just call me Rie-chan.

Fon: Okay, Rie-chan. Those cheongsam really suits you. *Rie wears an extremely short and legs-expose red cheongsam*

The boys: *nosebleed*

Rie-chan: Mou! Arigato ne, Fon. You are so cute. I can't belive that you in the same group with that Baka-dera and Baka-G.

Gokudera and G: You're the one who is stupid!

Rie-chan: Don't care. How did you make Hibari become your representative?

Fon: Just a talk.

Rie-chan: Really! Only a talk. No fighting?

Fon: There's a bit. But I manage to cool him off. You just need a slow and relax talk.

Rie-chan: I have done that. But finally, he just attacks me and tries to kill me with his stupid tonfas.

Fon: Maybe you are not strong enough to calm him down.

Rie-chan: Maybe you're right. I'm not strong enough like the arcobaleno.

Fon: Maybe I could help?

Rie-chan: Yes! Sure! I would like too!

Gokudera: Why did she become calm when she talks with the arcobaleno? She talks like hell with me!

Yamamoto: Like Fon says, 'maybe you are not strong enough to calm her down'.

Rie-chan: Fon. What did you feel when Hibari destroy your boss watch?

Fon: I felt very shock and a bit mad but that is his attitude so I can't blame him. From the start I know he only want to bite people to death.

Rie-chan: I can understand your feeling.

Fon: Arigatou Rie-chan. This interview is fun.

Rie-chan: Em. I make this interview so that everybody can share their feeling. And I also want to know all secret that you guys have. Muahahahahaha! Now, the mad scientist arcobaleno, Verde! *background sound (thunder)*

* * *

Rie-chan: Hi Verde!

Verde: Hello, Rie-chan! You look cute today.

Rie-chan: Really? Cuz I only some lab coat.

Verde: I have seen your potential. So how about you be my experiment?

Rie-chan: *deadpanned (_ _!)* No thanks. You really like making experiment right?

Verde: Yes, of course.

Rie-chan: Then, why did you interested in Lambo?

Verde: Well, his body can store a ton of electric. He also can use it on the spot. It is also increasing the volt. I think-

Rie-chan: Slow down boy. This is not a science fair, kay'.

Verde: Whatever.

Rie-chan: Is it fun or annoying to be with Fran in the representative battle?

Verde: According to my-

Rie-chan: Your hair colour is original or not?

Verde: I'm not done yet!

Rie-chan: I'm not interested in your science results. It annoys me. (but I love making experiments!)

Verde: Tch. It's original.

Rie-chan: How can you have that greenish hair? Amano Akira-sensei's imaginations are such a mystery.

Verde: You're the one who mystery. Suddenly pop out from anywhere and make this interview. How did you gather us actually?

Rie-chan: I'll keep it secret. Let's move on to Mammon or Viper!

* * *

Rie-chan: Hello… What can I call you? Mammon or Viper?

Mammon or Viper: Anything you like.

Rie-chan: Viper then. Hello Viper.

Viper: Hnn.

Rie-chan: Tch. Okay, is it fun living with the Varia?

Viper: Not fun at all. Boss always throwing things, Squalo always yelling, Lussuria always being a girly? Then, Levi is still obsess with Boss, Bel still with his weird laugh and weird knife.

Rie-chan: And you still the money-crazy-type.

Viper: Nani? *creepy sparkling eyes*

Rie-chan: No… Nothing… Viper. I feel curious.

Viper: About what?

Rie-chan: You gender. Are you a boy or a girl?

Everyone (especially Varia): *concentrate*

Viper: Hmm… If you want to know… 100,000 Yen.

Everyone: *Fall*

Rie-chan: As I expected…

Viper: 200,000 Yen.

Rie-chan: What?

Viper: The cost for the answer.

Rie-chan: WTF! We just pay you!

Viper: That's for my appearance.

Rie-chan: If we didn't pay you?

Viper: You will have a worst nightmare in your whole life.

Rie-chan: *look at Tsuna* Tsu-chan will pay you.

Tsuna: Nani! Wait!

Viper: I will wait for the payment, Sawada. You better pay it or else…

Tsuna: NOOOOOOOOOO!

Rie-chan: I hope he/she is a girl. Let's go on with Baka-Skull!

* * *

Skull: I'm not baka!

Rie-chan: Whatever. First question.

Skull: Oi! Why did you does't greet me like other?

Rie-chan: *pull out a guns* Shut the fuck up or I shoot you.

Skull: Y-yes… Gomen… Rie…Sempai…

Rie-chan: That's better. What's with your appearence? It's look so ugly.

Skull: Are you interviewing me or making some bad comment for me?

Rie-chan: *show him the guns*

Skull: EEEEPPP! G-gomen… Rie…Sempai…

Rie-chan: Second question, are you really a lazy person?

Skull: I'm not lazy!

Rie-chan: Then, why did you not tutoring Hibari?

Skull: *sweating* I'm tutoring him!

Rie-chan: Really~ *stare him with scary face*

Skull: *sweating…* I'm scared to him. He said he want to bite me to death and…and… *hide behind the sofa*

Reborn: I can't belive he is an arcobaleno.

Rie-chan: Me too. Then why did you wear a helmet?

Skull: Because my face look ugly when I be a baby.

Rie-chan: I think your face are ugly even if you are not the baby.

Skull: T-that's… PAINFUL! *sits at emo corner and sobbing*

Rie-chan: *sigh* Nobody care even you cry so badly! It's look like we have done interviewing the arcobaleno. It's time for the first generation of Vongola! VONGOLA PRIMO! In the mean time read our EXTRA STORY written by me!

* * *

EXTRA STORY!- Colonello and Lal Mirch.

Outside the studio…

"Oi, Lal! Stop!" Lal Mirch stops walking. Her warm hand stills hold Colonello's hand.

" Lal, are you okay?" Lal felt Colonello's hand touch her shoulder.

"Don't touch me. We can't meet anymore."

"Why? We like each other right?" Colonello saw some tears fall from Lal's cheek.

"I…I only like you as a friend!" Lal is about to leave but Colonello hold her hand and hug her tenderly.

"Liar. I can see from your eyes that you like me. Don't denies those dearest feeling. I like you from the moment I saw you. Even you train me like hell but that's why I like you." Colonello hug Lal tighter.

"I like you, Lal. More than anything else in the world. Your feeling give me the courage to live." Lal touched by those words. Her hearts start to beat fast. She felt really comfortable in Colonello's warm hug. She likes him. She really likes him. But, she scared that her life with Colonello will never be the same. What she suppose to do? She thinks so hard then finally, she find the right answer.

"Colonello…" Colonello looks at Lal.

"Release me first." Colonello relies what he's being doing and blush before release her.

"I… Colonello, I" Lal looks deep into Colonello's eyes.

"I like you too. More than anything. I really like you. Your feelings give me the courage to live too." Colonello smiled

"Not as a friend?" Lal nodded. Colonello looks Lal in the eyes and Lal looks Colonello in the eyes too. Colonello wrap his hand around Lal's slim waist while his hand on Lal's soft cheek.

"I love you." Colonello press his lips onto Lal's tenderly under the beautiful night sky.

* * *

**Kufufufufu~ How is it? I really like doing those extra story. LalxColonello is so cute! Please wait for the next chapter~**

**Lal: Review or I make you suffer!**

**Colonello: You guys must do it! *touch Lal's hand and get a free punch from Lal***


	3. Chapter 3: Vongola Primo

**Hello again! My math grade is so low… Why? I always got the highest… Forget about it and please enjoy~**

**Haru: Hahi! Ah… Rie-chan doesn't own KHR.**

* * *

**VONGOLA PRIMO**

Rie-chan: Hello Giotto!

Giotto: Hello Rie-chan. It's been a long time we never see each other. *Giotto smile and take Rie's hand and kiss it gently* You are cute as ever.

Rie-chan: Kyaaaaa! (I hate to do those screams but…) Giottooooo! That… that… damn! Why are you so hot! *nosebleed*

Tsuna: (_ _!) Gomen Rie, Primo. But where did you guys met?

Rie-chan and Giotto: In dream.

Tsuna: Eh?

Giotto: I can't belive that you can bring us from the past. Arigato.

Rie-chan: It is nothing.

G: I'm not grateful at all.

Rie-chan: Want me to send you back to your past and make a worst nightmare for you?

Giotto: G! Stop now. I'm sorry.

Rie-chan: It's okay. So, you and Baka-G are childhood friend. Is G ever cried?

G: WTF!

Giotto:Em… That… He is… But…

G: Giotto!

Rie-chan: Just tell me.

G: No way, woman. *walking towards Rie*

Rie-chan: *stare at G's legs and froze them* That can hold him.

G: WTF!

Rie-chan: Continue Giotto.

Giotto: Em… Okay… One day, I was doing my tons of works like always. Then, G came into my office. He said, he wants me to help him with something. Something like bear, I think.

Rie-chan: WTF! BEAR!

G: No, It's not true!

Rie-chan: *zipped his mouth?* Continue…

Giotto: He kept pushed me until I can't bear it anymore. Then, I yelled at him. He was a bit shocked. I think he will yell at me back but he was crying. Then, he ran towards his room and not opened his room for 5 hours.

Rie-chan: WTF! *Froze G's hand.*

Giotto: When I put food in front of his room. He opened the door a bit and took the food. After 5 minutes, he finished his meal.

Rie-chan: That's crazy… * Froze his body*

Giotto: After that, I took his favourite bear and put a flower and a card on it. After I gave it to him, his modes are getting better.

Rie-chan: That's sound like a girl. *Froze his head*

Giotto: You're right.

Rie-chan: Well it look like our interview is over. I hope we can talk again.

Giotto: *nodded then give a hot smile*

Rie-chan: I will get a heart attack.

* * *

Rie-chan: It's look like we can't interview G today because he 'froze' right now. *look at the spot where G being froze but… he's gone. Rie sweating* Where did he go?

G: At your back. *making a scary face*

Rie-chan: G! When did you escape from my ice?

G: You think I can't melt the ice huh? Now you will pay for that.

Rie-chan: What… No… G… You are my buddies right? Don't do it…

G: Too late. *G took out his arrow and shoot Rie. Then, you know, they are fighting. Don't worry the host will still alive.*

Reborn: This must be a long fight so just forget them. * heard some explosion.*

* * *

Rie-chan: Damn! He kicks me like a crazy person.

Ugetsu: Daijoubu, Rie-chan?

Rie-chan: Ugetsu-san! Em, I'm alright! Now we presenting, the nice type…not like that Baka-G, Asari Ugetsu!

Ugetsu: He's not so bad.

Rie-chan: Ugetsu, he is just like a demon. He almost killed me back then but I can't die yet.

Ugetsu: I understand you.

Rie-chan: Now let's ask some question. Ugetsu-san, you really like playing flute, but you sold them in order to buy a sword and three mini-sword and expense to Italy. How much you get actually?

Ugetsu: I got… 1000 yen.

Rie-chan: 1000 yen? Are you kidding me?

Ugetsu: Nope.

Rie-chan: Then, how did you pay them? You can't pay them with only 1000 yen, right?

Ugetsu: First, I borrow from my relatives. Then, I ask for money from G. He kicks and yells at me first but he will give it anyway.

Rie-chan: Since when did G become nice? Scary!

Ugetsu: He is nice.

Rie-chan: What! His tattoo looks scary enough.

G: Could you guys stop talking about me!

Rie-chan: Nope! PINK-HEAD!

G: The Hell. Are you want to fight again punk?

Rie-chan: Bring it on! … Hey! I'm not a punk!

Ugetsu: Ma~ Ma~ Futari domo. It's not good to fight.

Rie-chan: If Ugetsu says that. *stare at Ugetsu's long hat (I don't know what is it.)* That hat of yours. It reminds me of onmyoji. Are you one of them?

Ugetsu: No.

Rie-chan: Did you ever saw ghost back then?

Ugetsu: No.

Everyone: (_ _!)

Rie-chan: That's bad I, m totally into it.

Ugetsu: You interested in supernatural thing?

Rie-chan: *eyes sparkles* Of course! I had seen them too. They are totally ugly and scary. *dark aura around Rie and speak with scary voice*

Tsuna: EEEEEPPP! NOOOOO! *ran towards the door*

Everyone: (_ _!)

Rie-chan: He really is dame-Tsuna.

Reborn: Hey! Do you have any game that involves ghost stories?

Rie-chan: Em! It is 100 Tales Of Horror *heard some creepy sound*.

Reborn: Good then! We can play some pranks to Tsuna… * creepy sound*

Rie-chan: *creepy smiled*

Everyone except Tsuna and Rie: (_ _!)

Rie-chan: Okay guys maybe I will write about it. Thanks Ugetsu for the inspiration. ( Ugetsu: ?) Next is Lampo! *looks around* Someone, please find Tsuna. Quick!

* * *

Rie-chan: Here comes another green haired brat. Yo Lampo!

Lampo: What! How can you called ore-sama like that! I will make sure my father will make you suffer!

Rie-chan: *yawning* How can you do that. Your father will never find us. Or I'm the one who will make you and your father suffer.

Lampo: *shiver* No way…

Rie-chan: Whatever. Well, you are a spoiled brat and people hate you (maybe some are not). Dance!

Lampo: What!

Everyone: ?

Rie-chan: Girls Generation, Genie.

Lampo: No way. * Rie opens a torture room* O-okay.

MUSIC STARTS!

[Taeyeon] sowoneul malhaebwa!  
Ni maeumsoge inneun jageun kkumeul malhaebwa.  
[Jessica] ni meorie inneun isanghyeongeul geuryeobwa.  
Geurigo nareul bwa.  
Nan neoui Genieya, kkumiya, Genieya.

[Seohyun & Yoona] deurimkareul tago dallyeobwadhuguiisabeljyeo  
[Yuri] gaseum beokcha teojyeobeoryeodo baramgyeore nallyeobeoryeodo  
Jigeum I sungan sesangeun neoui geot

[All] geuraeyo nan neol saranghae eonjena mideo  
Kkumdo yeoljeongdo da jugo sipeo  
[Yoona] nan geudae sowoneul irwojugo sipeun(sipeun) haengunui yeosin  
[All] sowoneul malhaebwa! (I'm Genie for you, boy! )  
Sowoneul malhaebwa! (I'm Genie for your wish.)  
Sowoneul malhaebwa! (I'm Genie for your dream.)  
Naegeman malhaebwa! (I'm Genie for your world.)

[Tiffany] sowoneul malhaebwa!  
Jiruhan naldeuri neon jigyeopji annni. Ahh.  
[Sunny] pyeongbeomhan saenghware neon mutyeobeoryeonni ije geuman kkaeeona  
Neon naui Superstar, shining star, superstar.  
[ Lyrics from: lyrics/g/girls_generation/tell_me_your_wish_ ]  
[Hyoyeon & Seohyun] simjangsori gateun tteollimui Harleye ne momeul matgyeobwa  
Ije I sesangeun ojik neoui mudae  
[Tiffany] hwanhosori gateun padoga nae gaseumen neoui cheoni  
Naneun neoui gil yeongwonhan Biggest fan

[All] geuraeyo nan neol saranghae. eonjena mideo  
Kkumdo yeoljeongdo da jugo sipeo  
[Sooyoung] nan geudae sowoneul irwojugo sipeun(sipeun) haengunui yeosin  
[All] sowoneul malhaebwa! (I'm Genie for you, boy! )  
Sowoneul malhaebwa! (I'm Genie for your wish.)  
Sowoneul malhaebwa! (I'm Genie for your dream.)  
Naegeman malhaebwa! (I'm Genie for your world.)  
Sowoneul malhaebwa!

[Tiffany] DJ! put it back on.

[All] geuraeyo nan neol saranghae eonjena mideo  
Kkumdo yeoljeongdo da jugo sipeo  
Nan geudae sowoneul irwojugo sipeun(sipeun) haengunui yeosin  
Sowoneul malhaebwa!

[Taeyeon] neoui Fantasyreul sumgimeobsi malhaebwa  
Naneun Genie gireul boyeojulge  
Niga gajin sowon sumgimeobsi malhaebwa  
Neoui Genie naega deureojulge~~

[All] sowoneul malhaebwa! (I'm Genie for you, boy! )  
Sowoneul malhaebwa! (I'm Genie for your wish.)  
Sowoneul malhaebwa! (I'm Genie for your dream.)  
Naegeman malhaebwa! (I'm Genie for your world.)  
Sowoneul malhaebwa! (I'm Genie for you, boy! )  
Sowoneul malhaebwa! (I'm Genie for your wish.)  
Sowoneul malhaebwa!

Rie-chan: Bwahahahahahahaha! That's the funniest dance ever! Lampo you really good at making fun!

Everyone: *laughing slowly*

Lampo: I'm not *blush*. Now could you interview me?

Rie-chan: *stop laughing* Who said that I will interview you?

Lampo: What! Then… but…

Rie-chan: Let me tell you one thing. I'm not interviewing you.

Lampo: Then you…

Rie-chan: I'm torturing you.

Lampo: Why… *with teary eyes*

Rie-chan: Don't know. But don't worry it's not bad. You will be my servant for the next two months.

Lampo: Noooooooooooooooooo!

Rie-chan: Wow! That's a long one. Next is Knuckle!

* * *

Rie-chan: Konichiwa Knuckle-san.

Knuckle: Konichiwa to the extreme, Rie-chan. May God bless you.

Rie-chan: You really sound calm. Different than that noisy Ryohei.

Knuckle: As a priest. I cannot be so noisy to the extreme.

Rie-chan: It's good and my ears will better without his voice.

Ryohei: EXTREME!

Rie-chan: Who give you permission to speak?

Ryohei: Gomen…

Rie-chan: Knuckle. Did you practice boxing while being a priest?

Knuckle: Yes to the extreme. I always practice at night.

Rie-chan: Wow. Did you ever smack people while you being a priest?

Knuckle: Once to the extreme.

Rie-chan: ?

Knuckle: But I regret and never do it again because the punishment was crazy to the extreme.

Rie-chan: Uhhh… How they punish you?

Knuckle: …. No need to know.

Rie-chan: Come on, Knuckle! Please! *make a puppy eyes*

Knuckle: Huh… I can't resist those puppy eyes. Okay. But don't blame me if I damage your brain.

Rie-chan: My brain already damage.

Knuckle: *whispering to Rie's ears thus making Rie's eyes widen.*

Rie-chan: OMG! That's sure making people's brain damage.

Everyone: *guessing what are they talking about*

Rie-chan: Is that why you always say the word 'extreme'?

Knuckle: No. I already say that word since I was a baby to the extreme.

Ryohei: Ohh! I say that word too when I was a baby to the EXTREME.

Knuckle: Great to the extreme.

Everyone and Rie: WTH?

Rie-chan: That's was really scary. But the next guardian is more scarier… Alaude…

* * *

Rie-chan: Helo Alaude-san.

Alaude: …

Rie-chan: Why did you act the same like Hibari?

Alaude: At least I don't say 'herbivore' or 'I bite you to death'?

Rie-chan: You can speak.

Alaude: Are you trying to make me blow off?

Rie-chan: Yup. Are you a French?

Alaude: Why did you ask?

Rie-chan: Curios.

Alaude: If I said yes then what your reaction?

Rie-chan: Just answer it.

Alaude: You are really an impatient girl.

Rie-chan: You are the same.

Alaude: Yes, I'm a French.

Rie-chan: Finally.

Alaude: *smirk* _Avez-vous tous les amoureux?_ [1]

Rie-chan: *blush* _Aucun_ [4]_. Pourquoi ne demandez-vous?_ [2]

Alaude: _Est-ce mal?_ [3]

Rie-chan: _Aucun._ [4]

Alaude: _Que faire si je peux t'embrasser?_ [5]

Rie-chan: *blush* _Qu'est-ce? Vous êtes couché!_ [6]

Alaude:_ Oui._ [7]

Rie-chan: *blush* I want to take a rest.

Everyone: ?

Giotto: You should stop teasing her.

Alaude: No. It's fun.

Haru: Next is Daemon Spade.

Reborn: Why did you be the host?

Haru: Rie ask me to do it.

Reborn: … she must be daydreaming.

* * *

Rie-chan: I'm back…

Daemon: Nufufufu. What with your eyes? It looks scary red.

Rie-chan: None of your problem pineapple head.

Daemon: *twitch* My hair is not pineapple.

Rie-chan: *take out a whip and start to swing the whip.*

Daemon: Ouch! What was that for?

Rie-chan: That's for possessing Chrome, for trying to kill Tsuna and Enma and for make me feel sick.

Daemon: Ouch! That's- Ouch! Wait- Ouch!

Tsuna: Somebody make her stop!

Giotto: Alaude.

Alaude: *sigh. Walking towards Rie then hug her from behind and whisper seductively the words '_dois-je vous embrasser pour vous faire arrêter?_' [8]*

Rie-chan: *blush then calm down*

After 2 minutes…

Tsuna: Rie-chan, daijoubu? *Tsuna shakes her body.*

Rie-chan: Ah… Em…

Reborn: You can continue?

Rie-chan: Wait for a moment. *walking to a room. Then, come back with happy face.* Ready!

Everyone: ?

Rie-chan: Gomen Daemon.

Daemon: *sitting on the sofa with bandage all around him like mummy.*

Rie-chan: He can't talk anymore. It's my fault and Alaude that I can't interview them. *sigh* I hope you guys enjoy and for making you feel happier, I have wrote the 100 Tales of Ghost Stories. Tsuna and the others along with Watanuki and friends (XXX Holic) will play it. Please read~

Tsuna: What! Ghost stories?

Rie-chan: Yup!

Tsuna: Nooooooo! *try to run towards the door*

Rie-chan: Stop him!

Reborn: *smack Tsuna with Leon Green Hammer!* Done.

Rie-chan: He will lose his memories… Next chapter will be… Varia…

* * *

**[1]_ Avez-vous tous les amoureux?_ – Do you have any lover?**

**[2] _Pourquoi ne demandez-vous?_ – Why did you ask?**

**[3]_ Est-ce mal?_ – Is it wrong?**

******[4] _Aucun._ – No.**

**[5]_ Que faire si je peux t'embrasser?_ – What if I kiss you?**

**[6] _Qu'est-ce? Vous êtes couché!_ – What? You are lying!**

**[7] _Oui._ – Yes.**

**[8]_ Dois-je vous embrasser pour vous faire arrêter?_ – Should I kiss you to make you stop?**

**P/S - It's French. Sorry if it may wrong.**

**Chapter 3 is done. Please wait for chapter 4.**

**Alaude: Review…  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Varia

**It's the Varia's interview and sorry for the really late update. T-T. I'm really doesn't have the mode to write. Next week I have a test and I doesn't study yet. YAY~ Okay stop talking nonsense and please R&R!**

**Fran: KawaiiLunaChan doesn't own us.**

* * *

Rie-chan: Hoi-hoi… My spirit are gone when The Varia come.

Lussuria: Mou! Luss-chan will get your spirit back~

Rie-chan: *shiver* Who give you permission to speak?

Belphegor: Ushishishishi~ Doesn't matter. Start the interview already.

Rie-chan: Shut up fake prince!

Belphegor: *vein pop out from his head* Who is the fake prince? *shows his odd knife*

Xanxus: Trash, just start it already.

Rie-chan: Che. Hi again! Today, we will interview The Varia! First, Xanxus!

Xanxus: Hn.

Rie-chan: *vein pop out* What type of food did you like to eat?

Squalo: Voooiiiii! What type of question is that?

Rie-chan: Don't know. Just answer it Xanxus.

Xanxus: Beef and tequila.

Rie-chan: Not healthy food. You are trying kills yourself?

Xanxus: Shut up, bitch. Don't lecture me.

Rie-chan: *clench her fists* or maybe I can kill you?

Tsuna: Rie-chan, please calm down.

Rie-chan: *stare at Tsuna* You are lucky Xanxus. If Tsuna doesn't stop me, then this will be your grave.

Xanxus: Before that, I want to make those fucking school being your grave.

Tsuna: Hieee!

Hibari: I will bite you to death.

Rie-chan: This will be a real doom. Next is the noisy long-haired bastard.

Xanxus: I'm not done yet, trash.

Rie-chan: I heard a baby's voice… oh pardon, it's the stupid jackass voice.

Xanxus: *pull out a gun.* You will regret it.

* * *

Squalo: Vooiiiii! What with this mess?

Rie-chan: Blame your freakin' stupid boss.

Xanxus: Trash.

Rie-chan: Who the one trash? Isn't you who only drink, eat and nap without doing anything?

Xanxus: Are you try to fight again?

Squalo: Vooiiiii! Are you interviewing me or not?

Rie-chan: Huh… okay… Why did you keep your hair long? It's odd you know.

Squalo: Vooiiii! I keep my hair long because I want to keep it so shut up!

Rie-chan: You are the one who suppose to shut up. This is my interview anyway.

Squalo: Hn.

Rie-chan: Maybe your stupid boss forces you.

Squalo: Vooiii! He doesn't have anything to do with this.

Rie-chan: Just admit it. People called you girly captain you know.

Squalo: VOOIII! Who called me that?

Rie-chan: Me. Bwahahahahaha.

Squalo: She is a maniac.

Rie-chan: Ah! Luna-chan asks me to do something.

Luna: Yes I do. *suddenly appear in human form*

Rie-chan: Luna-chan you finally arrive! *hug Luna*

Squalo: Voiii! Are you forgetting something?

Luna: Ah yes. I am Luna and I will be a host too! I don't know why but KawaiiLunaChan (me XD) suddenly put me in so yoroshiku. *bow*

Rie-chan: And Luna wants to make a little trim on Squalo hair!

Squalo: WHAT?!

Luna: Come here little sharky~ *tied Squalo on a chair and start to make the trim. After two minutes, it's done!*

Rie-chan: The trim is done and please enjoy Squalo's new style!

Squalo: NOOOO! *having a same style as Kusakabe.*

Kusakabe: Chairman. It's look like we can have another member.

Hibari: Hnn.

* * *

Luna: Here comes the creepy stupid bloody prince, Belphegor.

Bel: Ushishishishi. Ciao principesa.

Luna & Rie: Ciao.

Rie-chan: Bel. Why are you grinning like that?

Bel: Because I want to.

Luna: It's freekin' me out.

Bel: Ushishishishi. What the prince will about to do is more scary.

Rie-chan: What you will do? You will throw your weird knife to us?

Bel: How did you know?

Luna: Then, you will say 'ushishishishi, bye principesa.'

Bel: Holy crap. How did you know?

Rie-chan: Because you always do this moron!

Bel: Ushishishishi. You got me.

Luna: Please stop says ushishishishi. It sounded like ushitshitshit. It is not good to curse too much without any reason.

KawaiiLunaChan: Sorry to butt in but I agree with Luna. It was really difficult to write it.

Bel: WHAT THE FUCK!

Rie-chan: There you have another one.

Bel: I wasn't cursing!

Luna: You must change your habit.

Rie-chan: We can use a tough way if you want?

Bel: Ushishisishi, I will never change my habit.

Rie-chan: I can get a headache if I keep hear it.

* * *

Rie-chan: Here comes the stupid Gaylord!

Luss: Mou! Rie-chan~ You shouldn't say mama luss like that. *pout*

Luna: That was really scary. *shiver*

Rie-chan: First, simple question, are you a gay?

Luss: Maybe~ I really like masculine guy and I love too cooks and shopping~ How about we go shopping together~

Rie & Luna: NO!

Rie-chan: He is a gay.

Luna: Let's get far away from him. *took the chair and carry it as far as possible*

Luss: Why are you distance away from me?

Rie & Luna: Because you talk like a girl and we might kill you.

Luss: Oh. *sweating*

Luna: Why did you make your hair like that. Half bald half haired is seriously not good. Except for G-Dragon from Big Bang. *Luna grin to herself*

Rie-chan: Luna! Please come back to reality!

Luna: Oh sorry!

Luss: It's perfect for me, right~

Rie & Luna: NO!

Luss: You guys are mean! I love this hairstyle.

Rie-chan: It's our duty to be mean.

Luna: Even if your hairstyle perfect on you.

G: Now I know why they are witches. *whisper slowly to Giotto. He chuckles*

* * *

Rie-chan: Yo Levi!

Levi: Hmmph. *turn his head to other side*

Luna: That was really impolite.

Levi: Then you expect what? Bow to you like I'm your slave and ask what you want? That will never happen. *suddenly a thunder hit him*

Rie-chan: It will never happen. We didn't even ask you to be our slave. But if you want, I can think about it.

Levi: I never said that.

Luna: Oh pardon. KawaiiLunaChan is getting sadist today. She really hate you, maybe that's why you nearly being our slave. I think she really want to. *a bullet fly towards Luna*

Xanxus: He will be my only slave. Trash.

Levi: Boss!

Rie-chan: That sound like insulting you know.

Xanxus: Trash. Bring me some tequila and beef.

Levi: Yes. *stand up and leave the studio*

Luna: Levi! The interview is not done yet!

Rie-chan: Just let him go. I really feel glad right now. I know he feel free that way.

Luna: ?

* * *

Luna: *sob* Hi. *sob* Fran. *sob*

Fran: …Hi….. Why are you crying?

Rie-chan: We *sob* were *sob* just *sob* done *sob* watch *sob* Korean's Drama, *sob* Women In The Sun. *sob*

Fran: Your eyes are really red and scary.

Luna: The story is really sad. Is Doyoung will die? What will happen? *sob*

Rie-chan: We must wait tomorrow. *sob*

Tsuna: It's really rare to see Rie-chan cry.

Reborn: Good for you.

Tsuna: *blush* What did you mean?

Reborn: *grin*

KawaiiLunaChan: I always cry when I watch Korean Drama. *sob* My sister laugh at me. *sob*

Giotto: Don't cry. *patted my shoulder :3*

Luna: The interview *sob*. Why are you always speaks in monotone?

Fran: Because it's my way.

Rie-chan: *sob* But why are you so cute even you speak like that?

Fran: How should I know? Wait…. Am I cute? *a knife fly and hit his frog hat*

Bel: Ushishishishi. Froggy, don't get too happy.

Fran: Bel-sempai. It's hurt.

Bel: Ushishishishi. Good for you.

Luna: Do not shitting.

Rie-chan: And don't hurt our precious froggy.

Bel: *twitch* I'm not shitting and did the froggy is precious.

Rie-chan: The stupid prince is getting wild so I'll ingnore him.

Luna: Who do you prefer to train/live/protect/die for? Mukuro or Varia?

Fran: *think… look at Xanxus. He is drinking and eating and ignore Fran. Then Mukuro. He is fixing his pineapple hairstyle.…* Hmm…. Rie-chan and Luna.

Xanxus: *crush the beef* Bastard…

Mukuro: *crush the comb* Kufufufu…

Luna: Good thing you choose us even our name isn't in the question.

Fran: They are cruel.

Rie-chan: Poor boy. Take that pineapple bastard! Beef bastard!

Xanxus: Beef bastard? You really want to see hell.

Mukuro: Kufufufufu. I'm the one who suppose to say it.

Rie-chan: I will run for my life now. BYE!

Luna: The Varia's interview is now end. Please wait for the next interview nee~

* * *

**It's finally done~ Next time, maybe I'll make a random guest or Millefiore. Please wait for it ;D.**

**Xanxus: Trash. Make sure you review this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: Millefiore

**Wassup everybody! Yay, I'm updating! XD Yes, I am updating!**

**Luna: We know already.**

**Byakuran: She doesn't own me or KHR but she does own Rie and Luna.**

**Rie-chan: Why did you do the disclaimer?**

**Irie: Because the author is having a shock from updating the story.**

**Rie-chan: … I see…**

* * *

Rie-chan: Anyeong! We are back with new chapter!

Luna: And it's time for~ Millefiore!

Rie-chan: It's been a while since we don't continue this interview.

Luna: Yes, it's because KawaiiLunaChan is getting lazy.

Rie-chan: But she really into her new fic, Give Me A Kissu. *hit by thunder*

KawaiiLunaChan: Please read it. It was actually a prince of tennis story.

Rie-chan: What was that for?

KawaiilunaChan: *smile sarcastically*

Byakuran: Did somebody forget something?

Luna: Gomen Byakuran.

Byakuran: Daijoubu ne~

Rie-chan: I kind of wonder why he is the bad guy. He looks nice (but not in his evil mood XD)

Byakuran: It was natural phenomenon.

Rie-chan: Luna-chan is just like you. She looks nice but when you know her bad side you will run as far as you could.

Luna: Did you say something? *holding an axe with an innocent smile*

Rie-chan: no…. *sweatdrop*

Luna: So is your hair is natural, or bleached, or you have Marie Antoinette Syndrome?

Byakuran: I think it is natural.

Rie-chan: I can call you albino guy then!

Byakuran: Is that really necessary to call me that?

Luna: Sounds great to me.

Byakuran: Sounds not to me. *smile evilly*

Rie-chan: That's what I want to see! YOUR EVIL SMILE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAA- *SMACK*

Luna: *hide her baseball bat* Why did you like marshmallow? It is super sweet. And you might get high blood pressure because of it.

Byakuran: I like the way they melt inside my mouth as I chews it. It is wonderful.

Rie: Dude, that was too much, I think. *Luna shoves an oreo cheesecake inside her mouth. How she got it and shoves it are still remains secret.*

Luna: Go to la la land okay, Rie-chan.

Byakuran: *smile* That was a nice one. I should learn to do it.

Luna: I am happy to assist you. *smile*

Irie: Don't you think it is scarier than before, Spanner?

Spanner: …yup…

Byakuran: Anyways, I don't get high sugar by eating it.

Rie-chan: o, yo ep te owa to baran ur ass? *slap by Luna*

Luna: What she means is 'Oh, you have the power to balance your weight?'

Rie-chan: What was that for?

Luna: It was disgusting.

Byakuran: You're right, Rie-chan.

Rie-chan: REALLY! THAT WAS FREAKIN' AWESOME! CAN I HAVE SOME OF IT? PLEASE!

Luna: Let's go on to the next person, Kikyo.

* * *

Luna: Hi Kikyo-san.

Kikyo: Hi Luna-chan.

Rie-chan: WHASSUPPPPP KIKYOOOO BOYYYYY!

Kikyo: …hello…

Luna: She is drunk.

Kikyo: Ha-ha, isn't she is too young to drink alcohol?

Luna: Yes, yes she is.

Rie-chan: Whaaaa duuuu aiiii duuuu rongggg? Hiccup! (What do I do wrong?)

Luna: So, you are the only one survive after the fight. How do you feel?

Kikyo: Ha-ha, not so good. I really can't belief Byakuran-sama could lost to a 14 year old boy.

Luna: You are right. Many people don't satisfy with it including two pineapple bastard, beef bastard and marshmallow bastard. Isn't it fascinating?

The four people (guess!): What did you mean by fascinating? *with dangerous voice*

Rie-chan: N-*hiccup* noooothin~ (Nothing~)

Everyone: ?

Luna: Why did your hair is so long? It makes me feel like want to cut it and then give it to random people at the south or north so they can warm themselves.

Kikyo: … You wouldn't do that didn't you?

Luna: Depends.

Kikyo: … Ha-ha… I don't have reason…

Luna: Is that so… give it to me. *walks towards Kikyo and the lights went off.*

Rie-chan: Theeee sceneee isss too violenttttt forrrr kidsssss~ Wheeeee~ (The scene is too violent for kids~ Wheee~?)

* * *

Rie-chan: Hi Zakuro!

Zakuro: Yo! So where is the other host?

Rie-chan: Oh! Luna goes to south and north poles to give Kikyo's hair to random people there.

Everyone: *Look at Kikyo who sits in the emo corner with bald hair… back to the show~*

Zakuro: I see….

Rie-chan: So! You always have a magma bath. WHY?

Zakuro: It is good for your skin.

Rie-chan: *eyes sparkles* REALLY?

Zakuro: Yup! Touch my skin.

Rie-chan: *touches his skin and gasp* WOW! You're not lying! It is super smooth. Even your skin looks a bit dark…

Zakuro: Told you so.

Rie-chan: Isn't magma is like super hot?

Zakuro: Ahem. Storm, dinosaur, understand?

Rie-chan: Oh! Which mean… we can't do it…

Everyone: *face palms*

Rie-chan: I'm sorry reader. Even if you want this skin so badly, you still can't sacrifice your soul.

Zakuro: I don't care if you lost your soul. It doesn't hurt a bit.

Rie-chan: Of course you didn't care, you're the bad guy!

Zakuro: You got the point there.

Rie-chan: Bluebell is up next~

* * *

Luna: I'm back from north poles!

Rie-chan: Welcome back Luna! Congrats on your journey. *she was force to say it*

Luna: Thank you *grins* Do I miss anything?

Rie-chan: Nah, nothing's fun.

Luna: Really?

Bluebell: Could you interview me already?

Luna: Alright then, Bell-chan.

Rie-chan: Bell-chan? You already give her some nickname?

Luna: It's not illegal. And she seems to be like it.

Bluebell: *eyes sparkling* Bell-chan…

Rie-chan: *sigh* Bell-chan, do you like to swims?

Bluebell: Yup!

Luna: of course she does, she has a mermaid animal box.

Rie-chan: I want to be a beautiful mermaid and have a beautiful voice and fall in love with a prince and then marry him and live happily ever after.

Bluebell: Hey! That's my line!

Luna: First, there is no way you could be a mermaid but Bluebell can cause she still has the weapon box. But even you do, people will capture you and sell you in a high price.

Rie-chan: Don't forget! We are witches!

Luna: Don't care. Second, you two will never have a beautiful voice.

Rie and Bluebell: WHY?

Luna: Just for fun. Third, fall in love with a prince? Who the hell will fall in love with mermaids like you two? Especially a prince, A PRINCE! Fourth, happy ever after isn't exist. Trust me, it is not EXIST!

Rie-chan: You are a one hell of fantasy crusher…

Bluebell: The evil and harsh one…

Luna: You guys are too old to be fantasy about these things.

Rie and Bluebell: NO WE AREN'T!

Luna: Whatever.

Rie-chan: Didn't you realise that Luna become meaner than before? OH MY GOSH! THE AUTHOR IS EVIL! GIVE ME BACK MY INNOCENT LUNA!

Reborn: She has lost her mind. Tsuna, go hug her or kiss her.

Tsuna: W-WHAT! *got kick by Reborn and fly towards Rie.* Oww! *looks at Rie then Reborn with his gun then sigh. He walks towards Rie and hugs her with blush on his face.*

Rie-chan: Tsuna-chan?

Tsuna: Okay, she calms now, bye. *And he ran away as far as he could~*

Rie-chan: YAYZ! I'M NORMAL AGAIN! *smack*

Luna: *Hide her tennis racquet?* Bluebell is done but we won't interview Daisy, Torikabuto and Parallel Byakuran. Instead, we interview Irie, Spanner and Gamma! ;D Enjoy~

* * *

Rie-chan: Tennis racquet can't be used for violent!

Luna: Bla…bla… We know it already from the Prince of Tennis story.

Rie-chan: Bla…bla… SHUT UP!

Luna: Bla…bla… I HATE YOU!

Irie: Ano… Am I disturbs you guys right now?

Luna: Not at all. How are you Irie-kun?

Irie: Fine?

Rie-chan: How did you get the stomach ache? I wonder about that.

Irie: It is natural. I get it when I was little.

Luna: Is that so. It kind of reminds me when Irie accompany Lambo to Tsuna's home. It was very funny.

Rie-chan: You are right. I laugh like crazy back then.

Irie: *sweat drop* Why did I agree to come here at the first place anyways?

KawaiiLunaChan: Because I force you and nobody seem to have any problem with that.

Rie-chan: So can you please slap Luna? *whisper to Irie while Luna talks with me. XD*

Irie: What! No! I will never slap her! After I see what she has done to others, I better not!

Rie-chan: Aww! Irie is mean. *She glances at Luna then Irie. She cast a spell on Irie's hand and it move towards Luna and SLAP!*

Luna: *A hand mark on her cheek* Irie! What was that for?

Irie: I-I d-didn't d-do i-it! I-it m-moves its-self! (I didn't do it! It moves itself!)

Luna: Is that so? *baseball bat in her left hand and drag Irie with her right hand*

Irie: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Rie-chan: She will be back with injured Irie after this. Stay tuned!

* * *

Rie-chan: And we are back!

Luna: Rie~, I hear from Irie that you are the one who make him SLAP me with you magic.

Rie-chan: …

Luna: I will let you go this time but after this interview, you will see a hell. Okay?

Rie-chan: …yes…

Spanner: Chaos Luna, Rie.

Luna and Rie: CHAOS SPANNER!

Spanner: …

Luna: Spanner, do you like Mosca?

Spanner: Yes.

Rie-chan: No! What she means is like love. It's like you love him very much like a couple.

Spanner: …

Rie-chan: So?

Spanner: …

Luna: Don't you feel it's a bit awkward?

Rie-chan: …maybe you are right…

Spanner: …no…

Rie-chan: Why do you take a long time to answer my question? I don't think it is a difficult question.

Spanner: It's an odd question.

Luna: I agree. Rie-chan is different than us. She is a girl in love with SOMEONE!

Rie-chan: You don't look shock when I ask it and SHUT UP ALREADY!

Luna: Don't worry everybody, the bunny is having her monthly.

Rie-chan: WHO'S THE BUNNY AND I DON'T HAVE MY MONTHLY YET!

Tsuna: Ano… who do you fall in love with?

Rie-chan: *blush* Nobody! She is just joking.

Tsuna: Oh!

Luna: No I'm not. Ne Spanner, can you stop makes some Mosca here, on the stage?

Spanner: Oh sorry, I got bore when you guys argue.

Luna: Is that so… then get back to your…thing while we interview Gamma!

* * *

Rie-chan: GAMMA! How are you?

Gamma: You don't have to scream my name and I fine.

Luna: She got hyperactive today.

Gamma: She always hyperactive. And why interview me together with the albino guy?

Rie-chan: Because we want to make you pissed off.

Luna: That reason is acceptable.

Rie-chan: Yay!

Gamma: I won't piss off.

Luna: How about embarrass?

Rie-chan: ARIA-CHAN~

Aria: Yes?

Gamma: Boss!

Aria: Gamma!

Luna: Rie-chan.

Rie-chan: Luna.

Aria: What are you doing?

Luna: You call each other and we call each other too.

Gamma: *deadpanned*

Aria: Anyways, why are you calling me?

Rie-chan: Gamma wants to speak with you.

Gamma: NO!

Aria: What is it? *an inches apart from Gamma's face*

Gamma: N-nothing. *blush*

Aria: Your face is red. *put her hand on Gamma's forehead*

Gamma: N-no, I'm fine. *run as far as he could*

Aria: What is his problem? *looks at Rie and Luna*

Luna and Rie: How should we know?

Rie-chan: Well, that's it from us in this chapter!

Luna: Yes, and we are deeply sorry for the really late update!

Rie-chan: See you next time! Ja ne~

* * *

**I can't belief that I am updating!**

**Rie-chan: She is OOC.**

**Luna: What?**

**Rie-chan: Out of Control.**

**Luna: Oh!**

**I think I make Gamma a little bit OOC. (Rie-chan: Out of Character.)**

**Gamma: Yes and please review.**


End file.
